


at the Bartons'

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Unsafe Sex, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: The Avengers are at the Barton farm for a party. Tony is working on the tractor out in the barn while the rest drink and chat inside, when Peter decides to keep him company.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 209





	at the Bartons'

Tony was bent over the Bartons’ tractor – something that felt like it was becoming a regular activity whenever they visited the farm at this point – when he could hear light footsteps through the hay scattered across the barn floor.

“Shouldn’t you be inside, trying to get drunk off that Asgardian mead Thor brought with him?” He asked without looking up. He’d know those footsteps and the scent they brought with them anywhere.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already had a cup and am completely wasted,” Peter quipped back. Tony shook his head from where it was ducked down to peer at the tractor’s engine.

“You sound pretty sober to me,” Tony hummed, but then there was a pair of hands on his hips, and when did Peter get the chance to get so close? “Okay, maybe not so much.”

Peter draped himself across Tony’s back and let his arms snake around the man’s middle.

“I’m sober,” he said after a moment of nuzzling his nose into the little hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck where they were slightly damp from his work and oozing Tony’s natural scent. “Just missed you, back there. Why are you out here by yourself, hm? You should come inside.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile a little to himself. He’d paused his work on the engine to allow himself to enjoy Peter’s arms around him for a moment or two, and the warmth along his spine, and the way Peter’s hands held onto him firmly but gently.

“Maybe I was out here waiting for you,” Tony teased, but a joke like that wasn’t going to get past Peter without being taken seriously. Tony knew that. Peter knew that.

“Were you?” Peter purred, his arms tightening a little around Tony’s waist. That alone could do things to Tony that were entirely inappropriate for the time and place. Peter had to know what he was doing. He always knew what he was doing, and half the time he was being a tease about it.

“Depends,” Tony teased right back, and tapped the wrench in his hands against the tractor’s chassis lightly.

“On what?” Peter asked.

“On what you were planning on doing about it.”

Judging by the way Peter’s hands smoothed down the front of Tony’s shirt to cup one palm around the front of Tony’s jeans, there was only really one answer to that question.

“Really, Pete? Here?” Tony chuckled, although he couldn’t deny the fact that he was rapidly growing hard in his jeans just with Peter’s touch alone.

Peter hummed his affirmative against the shell of Tony’s ear. “You smell so good…”

That would have been sweet if it hadn’t sent a shiver down Tony’s spine with the way Peter’s voice dropped when he said it. Jesus. At this rate, he was going to promptly drop his pants for the man behind him and he wouldn’t care who might walk in.

“Someone might come looking for us,” Tony argued nonetheless, because he might have fucked in riskier places, but that didn’t warrant success for them right here and right now. Not to mention that the people laughing and chatting and drinking in the house were only a little while’s away from the barn they were in. It would be so easy for them to just walk in on the scene happening right now, it was almost rigged to go wrong. Not that it seemed to deter Peter.

No, Peter was already unbuttoning Tony’s jeans and pushing a hand into his pants to wrap around Tony’s cock and jerk him slowly in his underwear.

“Then let them,” Peter breathed, and all Tony could really do was buck into the coil of Peter’s hand, eyes falling shut at how good it felt. It never failed to feel amazing when Peter touched him.

“You’ve got—” Tony started, but was cut off with a soft huff when Peter ground his hips against his ass, effectively showing him how hard he already was, too. “—Got quite the exhibitionist streak, huh?”

Peter chuckled against the back of Tony’s neck. “You betcha.”

Tony threw a quick glance around when Peter pushed his pants down to his thighs, effectively exposing Tony’s ass, which was already practically dripping with slick like his body knew exactly what was coming. Peter cursed behind him, and Tony couldn’t help but preen at the sound.

Peter freed his cock from his own jeans quickly and rubbed it into the glistening crevice of Tony’s ass, spreading his slick and poking his head into Tony’s unyielding, tight hole. He wasn’t prepped and they had only just begun, so he wasn’t as loose as he could be – but they didn’t have much time.

“I can take it,” Tony encouraged Peter when he could feel the younger man hesitate, “Don’t think about it too much.”

Peter’s hand that wasn’t on his cock was firm but gentle on Tony’s hip, thumb pressing soothing circles into his flesh. He was always so gentle, so careful, thinking about every move. Sometimes he just had to let go a little bit more. And right now was the perfect place to start trying.

Tony breathed out slowly when he finally felt the head of Peter’s cock line up and push determinedly against his hole. His body opened up slowly, and Tony’s jaw went slack at the burn of the stretch, thankful for the self-lubrication. At least it eased Peter’s way a little bit.

“Fuck,” Peter breathed out above him when the flare of the tip popped past Tony’s rim, and suddenly he sank in with a kind of ease that told him it was exactly where he belonged.

Tony went rigid with the sudden invasion as his body swallowed Peter whole until their hips were connected and he could feel the beginnings of Peter’s knot nudge his overstretched rim. He struggled for breath for a moment, but then Peter’s mouth was on the back of his neck, and he relaxed instantly as his mate’s tongue laved over the bond mark that bound them together.

Tony dropped the wrench with a clatter and instead held onto the chassis of the tractor, arms spread out in front of him as Peter pulled back out almost all the way, and bore himself inside of Tony once again. He started out slow, with gyrating motions of his hips, deep and thorough and stroking past Tony’s prostate on every upstroke. And then he picked up his pace, breath coming quicker in Tony’s ear as he started to fuck his mate in earnest.

They were as quiet as they could be, keeping their moans low and their panting discrete, but it filled the barn with a cacophony of sound regardless.

Tony was too tight to fit Peter’s knot, so he reached behind himself and created a nice tight coil around the base of Peter’s cock with his fingers, letting Peter fuck into that instead. It brought him close quickly, but before he could reach his peak Peter brought a hand to Tony’s front and jerked him in time with his thrusts.

The metal of the tractor was digging into Tony’s midriff, but he didn’t care. He was close. So close. Just a few more strokes—

Tony’s thighs quivered when he came, hole clenching down on Peter’s cock and subsequently sending him over the edge as well as he set his teeth into the older man’s neck. Tony reveled in the feeling of Peter spilling his seed into him, although he had to admit that he missed his knot. They couldn’t afford being stuck together for thirty minutes right now, though.

So instead, Tony massaged Peter’s inflated knot with his fingers, milking him for everything he had until they both stilled, and Peter was lapping lazily at the mark he’d made on Tony’s neck.

It was a miracle no one had walked in on them yet.

Peter reluctantly pulled out, and tucked his still half hard and leaking length back into his jeans before he helped Tony pull his pants back up.

When Tony straightened, his back ached, but it was for all the right reasons. He looked down at the spunk he’d spread over one of the tractor’s wheels and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We made a mess,” Tony stated.

Peter looked sheepish when his mate glanced up at him, and pulled him in for a kiss before he could apologize about it.

“C’mon, Petey. Let’s get cleaned up. I brought us a change of clothes, they’re in the back of the car.”

“You bought us a change of clothes?” Peter asked skeptically.

Tony could only grin as he started to lead Peter out of the barn.

“Let’s just say I had a feeling something might happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
